ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Extremists
The Extremists are a loosely connected group of rebel fighters that orginally started on Corsair after the collapse of the Dread Empire. Former officers of the Dread Empire founded the Corsari Liberation Front in order to oppose the delegation of central power from the Monarchy to a more Democratic system, which severely weakened the Dread Empire's influence on Corsair. They were later dubbed the Corsari Extremist Forces by the Dragon Alliance and Corsair and subsequently shortened to just the Extremists when elements of the CEF were found operating on Aegis as they were no longer solely located on Corsair. The Extremists are blindly Ultranationalistic with little or no regard for anything or anyone, nothing stopping their want to return the places they operate into Dictatorial societies where they can exert power and influence. Extremist Structure The Extremists do not have an established structure with the groups operating independently of one another by design so as to prevent one group from damaging the operations of another either through espionage or destruction. Despite that, each group does have a similar ranking structure consisting of an overall General Commander with the term 'General' being interchanged for the location of operation, the title CEF Commander for example because the Commander operated the Corsari Extremist Forces. This falls down to Section Commanders which command all Extremist forces in a given sector whether that be space or land, whichever is assigned by the General Commander. Under the Section Commanders are Overbosses which manage the various Battalions in a section. Futher breaking down into Company Bosses command Companies in a battalion. Further breaking down into Platoon Bosses which command platoons which are consisted of Squads and fireteams. Extremist Armies Because the Extremists operate independently the groups vary in strength and composition. Corsari Extremist Forces (CEF) The Corsari Extremist Forces are the most well-established of the Extremist forces. They are widely considered to be the most powerful by far. The CEF had strength comparable to a theater group of over 10 million soldiers. It had a strict ranking structure that mimicked the original Dread Empire all the way down to protocol. The CEF had access to light transport vehicles, armored trucks, transport trucks, fixed wing aircraft, rotary aircraft, APCs, Tanks, space fighters and is thought to at one point have even possessed a battlecruiser. The CEF had established Armies, air forces, navies, marine corps, and even space fighter wings. They employed skilled hackers and espionage agents which aided their capture of the Ion Cannon Command Center on Gal Da Val from the Corsari Military to which they employed it against regularly. They also developed a very large Supernova Missile, although it was captured before it could ever have been used. The CEF also absorbed the legendary Rashall Tank Brigade from the Dread Empire which boosted their fighting power exponentially. The CEF had access to Nuclear, Biological and Chemical weapons as well. The CEF leader was only known as the CEF Commander both by the Extremists and their opponents, his identity truely unknown. Under the CEF Commander's leadership, the CEF mounted successful assaults from multiple theaters of war with devastating results on the Corsari Armed Forces. The CEF Commander also led the CEF to a successful assassination of the Corsari President Norman Regal, resulting in the Dragon Alliance coming into play which marked the beginning of the Corsari Conflict. CEF Leadership resided on Solaris, a floating mega-city with the ability to remain hidden from even the most powerful of radars. It also possessed the ability to silent-jump around Corsair using the Mana currents in the planet to avoid being found by mistake. The CEF had no intentions to spread out of Corsair as their intention was the restoration of the Corsari Monarchy and not an intergalactic war where they had no hope of logistical efficiency. The CEF Commander would not allow for the spread of the CEF from Corsair but after he was killed the CEF spread to Aegis. Aegian Extremist Forces The United Front for a Liberated Aegis, or Aegian Extremist Forces as they were called by the allied forces is an offshoot of the Corsari Extremist Forces. They were not as well equipped as the CEF but still possessed enough power and influence to draw the full attention of the AcDragonian military. They possessed no air force or space presence, but their ground forces more than made up for that. Their army consisted mostly of disgruntled AcDragonians or Criminals mixed in with Corsari rebel leaders. The AEF managed to detonate a nuclear weapon in the city of Atrium Hill, causing tens of thousands of deaths. The AEF Headquarters on Aegis was a location known as Hell's Corridor. Hell's Corridor was an abandoned industrial city that was fortified with heavy walls and hundreds of emplacements. In the middle of the city was a gigantic cannon known as the "Grand Cannon" that fired a number of different shell types including tactical nukes up to 2200km away which prevented the approach of ground forces. The gun needed to be powered by several miniature coal-fired plants around the city which led to the air being constantly poisoned with dust, smoke and other noxious fumes making it difficult for troops to fight in the city without being shielded from the atmosphere. Category:Antagonist Category:Rebel Category:Faction Category:Insurgency